The present invention relates to a survival backpack capable of storing essential survival items. Two lightweight pieces of pliable material comprised of a top flap, bottom flap, two side flaps and a support section are folded to form a backpack. One or more shoulder straps are used to carry the backpack. The two side flaps are folded over the bottom flap which are each then covered by the top flap which along with the support section create a backpack type device. The support section becomes the portion of the backpack that rests against the user""s back while being used. The versatility of the backpack allows it to be used as an emergency stretcher when fully opened, emptied of survival items and fitted with stretcher poles.
Beginning in the 80""s, continuing through the 90""s and into the new millennium, the United States population has become obsessed with fitness. Gyms have popped up on every corner and the sales of home gyms have skyrocketed. In an effort to find new and more exciting ways to stay in shape, people have taken to the outdoors. Hiking and camping have become very popular fitness activities in this country and around the world.
The difference between working out in a gym and moving to the outdoors to hike or camp is the danger associated with the outdoors. Hiking and camping are inherently dangerous since mother nature is unpredictable and it is impossible to plan for all possible scenarios. As such, the need for hiking and camping equipment of a safety nature is increasingly desirable. The present invention is designed to foster a safe hiking and camping environment for all individuals.
The present invention is constructed of a lightweight single piece of pliable material which is formed into a backpack capable of storing essential survival items. The backpack is filled with survival items from a first aid kit to toilet paper to a 15xe2x80x3 saw. Every item necessary to survive several days in the wilderness is included in the backpack described herein. The present invention becomes a stretcher in an emergency situation by folding it open, emptying the survival items and fitting it with stretcher poles included with the present invention.
The backpack as described herein can be the difference between life and death in the case of a hiking mishap. The number of people becoming lost or injured while hiking has dramatically increased as more and more amateur hikers take to the wilderness and they continue to push their physical limits by hiking in extremely rough terrains. Additionally, experienced hikers are not immune to being lost or injured making the backpack a necessity for all hikers. The news is littered with stories of people lost or injured while hiking and camping. The present invention improves the chances that lost or injured hikers and campers will remain safe until they are located.
The present invention is not only used in emergency situations but allows the hiker or camper to be prepared thereby avoiding the perils involved with hiking and camping. The ease with which the backpack described herein can be used makes it useful, and a must, for all hikers.
There are many patents issued which are directed to backpack type devices. However, the patents issued do not have the versatility or the storage capabilities of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,017 discloses a backpack for carrying supplies in the wilderness. Unfortunately, there is very little room for carrying survival items in a organized fashion and the backpack cannot be fully opened for easy storage and arrangement of the survival items. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,527 disclosed a modular backpack which is incapable of carrying many survival items in an organized fashion. Nor does the backpack open fully for easy storage of survival items. Of course, neither patent discloses an emergency stretcher which can be formed from the backpack when fully opened.
Accordingly, the present novel invention discloses a survival backpack capable of storing essential survival items and further capable of being transformed into an emergency stretcher.
The survival backpack consists of a lightweight single piece of pliable material comprised of a top flap, bottom flap, two side flaps, and a support section. One or more shoulder straps are used to carry the backpack. In its preferred embodiment the single piece of pliable material is waterproof nylon. However, those knowledgeable in the field will understand that there are any number of materials that may be used without altering the invention disclosed herein. The two side flaps are folded over the bottom flap which are then covered by the top flap which along with the support section create a backpack type device. The invention includes a means for attaching the side flaps to each other and a means for attaching the top flap to the closed side flaps. The bottom flap also includes a waterproof pocket extending the width of the backpack.
The versatility of the backpack allows it to be used as an emergency stretcher when fully opened, emptied of survival items and fitted with the stretcher poles.
The novel invention is apparent from the ease of use, the marketability to a large cross-section of users, the ability of the backpack to hold a large range of survival items and the transformation of the backpack into an emergency stretcher.
The present invention is capable of carrying any number of survival items including emergency stretcher poles, leg splints, flashlight, first aid pouch, matches, saw, utensils, etc. The single piece design allows the backpack to be used by both experienced and new hikers and campers.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description of certain preferred embodiments. It is understood that modifications and variations may be effectuated without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.